Isabella Angelo
Also known as Willa, Isabella Angelo is one of the five Kingdom Keepers featured in the book series by Ridley Pearson. According to the 'official' website: Willa likes to play by the rules. Admittedly she is a super smart geek with some pretty nerdy hobbies, like archery. Actually, archery is kind of cool (and possibly useful). She’s also a swimmer and an animal lover. She's the fastest of all the Kingdom Keepers. She’s pretty virtuous all around, which is why she doesn’t like to break Disney’s rules – sometimes problematic for a DHI trying to fight the Overtakers. But don’t be fooled – Willa is a pretty daring girl and she will surprise you. In the books she starts up a romance between herself and a fellow Keeper, Philby. With this relationship comes fights along the way. Relationships Dell Philby Willa likes Philby in the last few books and their relationship gets stronger as the books progress. At the end of the sixth book, she realizes the only way to wake Philby from the Evil Queen's magic is to kiss him, since her feelings for him are true and honest. Following this, they've officially become a couple. In book seven, The Insider, she admits that she loves him. Finn Whitman Willa and Finn have a brotherly sisterly relashionship and they can approach each other about just about anything. In the first book it is mentioned she has a crush on Finn, but she then grows feelings for Philby. After that whenever Finn and Willa are partnered with each other they act like brother and sister Appearance In the book, she is described as "a little nerdy but a good-looking girl". She has chocolate brown hair and hooded brown eyes, and thought to be Asian or Native American. She is also described as being short and petite. Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark She finds, with Charlene, the hidden clue in the Winnie the Pooh attraction, near the end of the book, when she and Charlene almost die. She goes with Charlene and Wayne Kresky to search for Maleficent in the frozen foods section of the Utilidors under the Magic Kingdom. Disney At Dawn She searches for clues of how to find their missing friend, Jess, who has been kidnapped by the Overtakers and imprisoned in the Animal Kingdom, she finds a major clue in the tree stump in the area of the Ituri Forest on the savannah, for after being chased by a mini-sized dragon, she hides in the stump to wait for the coast to clear. She finds a phrase: Change Rob. She reveals it as an anagram for Chernabog, the demon from the Disney classic "Fantasia". Chernabog is later revealed to be the true leader of the Overtakers. Book 2 is also where we find hints of a relationship starting between Philby and Willa. Disney in Shadow In book 3, Willa, argues with the rest of the Keepers a lot. It starts with Willa against involving Amanda and Jess more in Kingdom Keeper business. Also, Willa begins to develop romantic feelings toward Philby Power Play Willa is attacked by Judge Frollo. She then meets Ariel the mermaid. Then Willa realizes she is stuck in SBS Finaly, Finn and Maybeck show up to save her and get her out of SBS. After freed from the Syndrome, she is scared of becoming a DHI again, but prevails and helps try to save Amanda . Shell Game The book starts out with Finn and Willa running through a library looking for a journal. Tensions are rising between Philby and the rest of the group. Willa is unsure what to do with their relationship. She becomes cautious of Storey Ming and believes she is an Overtaker spy. Willa and Charlene get lost in the woods and Willa has to go to Philby for help. When he crosses her over, Willa admittedly tells him that she loves him. Trivia *She has two brothers who are constantly trying to lock her out of the bathroom. ("Disney at Dawn") *She had a teddy bear named Mr. Totems before he was destroyed the green army men in Power Play. *She does archery. Disney After Dark *She's lifeguard certified and does winter competitions, as it says in Shell Game. Category:DHI Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Protagonist Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dark Passage Category:The Insider Category:Ridley Pearson